Affections
by ibetterfindyourheart
Summary: She's dating his twin and she never realized who's face she was in love with.My shot at Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Harry Potter. All these lovely characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter:1

**Hermione** hopped into her midnight blue convertible. It was the middle of summer in New York and the heat was scorching. Hermione smiled to herself. She was getting three weeks off to vacation in the Sahara with her boyfriend, Dakota and his family. The both worked at The Time ,a magazine for the wizardry world. Dakota was the chief editor and his family owned the magazine. Hermione was in charge of the muggle section. They had both met two years ago at a friends beach party. When Dakota had proposed that she visit his family Hermione thought he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. She arrived at the airport, unloaded her luggage and went off to look for her boy. Hermione was in the airports Starbucks when someone put a cold hand over her mouth.

"Guess who ?"

Hermione tingled when she heard his melodic voice .Dakota swung her around into a hug .Hermione giggled as he released her and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to go?"

Hermione gave him her hand and they walked ,fingers twined to the plane.

**Draco **scowled as his mother, Narcissa paced around the room waving her wand, tidying the manor. He was trying to watch his a video on a gadget his brother had sent him. He never knew he had a twin brother .Apparently he was whisked away and was adopted by muggles. Dakota , the chief editor of his favorite magazine, sent him new muggle gadgets every day since he had found out about his twin. I might actually like him, thought Draco. He hit another button on the I-pod .The video started.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it!_

Draco colored. He pressed another button.

_I never been a hater. Still I love them in a crazy way._

Draco ripped off the earplugs and threw the gadget on the floor. Narcissa scowled as she waved her wand and it disappeared. Probably to Draco's closet where the rest of his gadgets were.

" Draco, please ."

Draco turned around in his armchair and stared at his mother.

" What's the point of all this."

Narcissa shooed Draco off the armchair and fluffed the cushions.

" Dakota coming to meet his family for the first time. Everything matters."

Draco slouched over to the window. Outside his father was cleaning the land around the manor. He had been forced to do so .Narcissa sighed when she finished all her work ,only then did she look at the time.

"Oh my! Dakota!" Narcissa turned to her son.

"What?"

Narcissa pouted. "Can you go and pick them up from the airport?"

"Fine." He didn't have anything better to do anyways. As he was about to leave he turned to his mother again.

"Who's they?

Narcissa smiled.

"He's bringing his girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione** cuddled up to Dakota. He turned around and smiled warmly at her. Hermione jumped in her seat.**

"**What?"**

**Hermione smiled as she pulled up her sleeve. She had a tattoo. D.K. Although they were just dating Hermione had still gotten it. If things didn't work out she would just magic it off. Dakota laughed softly.**

**She looked up at him curious. **

"**Sorry. That's really sweet .It's just that my twin brother has the same initials."**

**Dakota put an arm around her to pull her close and buried his face into her hair. Hermione shrugged. It wasn't the reaction she was hoping for .But hey, at least he wasn't creeped out.**

"**Wait."**

**Dakota looked into her eyes. **

" **Did you say you had a twin?"**

**Dakota nodded.**

" **Why haven't you told me before.**

**It was true that Hermione knew little of Dakotas family. Other than his favorite past times and hobbies she was pretty much clueless.**

"**Welll,"Dakota turned to face the window." It's just that I never knew about my biological parents and to tell you the truth , this is the first time I'm going to meet them and I asked you to come along because I was sort of …."**

**Hermione hugged his waist. She loved her pale blonde, brown eyed boy and it made her happy that he had picked her to come along with him to Europe.**

"**It's alright." **

**Dakota beamed. The rest of the flight they both snuggled up and played ' Would you rather'.**

**Draco **sighed. The muggle airport was jam-packed. He hardly had space to breathe.

_Stupid muggles._

Draco waited around a coffee shop but when a group of young teenage girls came over to make conversation he got up and left leaving the pouting girls love struck. When the plane landed he was super relieved. Draco rushed to find his long lost brother. Secretly he was crazy excited to meet his brother. Sooo excited he forgot about his brother's gf.

**Dakota** glanced around the crowd. He had never seen his family before. But then he laughed.

_Just look for your reflection. _

Hermione stood next to him clutching his hand. She was over the head excited to visit Europe. Dakota sighed. At least one of them was happy.

" Do you see a handsome young man that looks sort of like me?" Dakota asked Hermione.

She giggled and nudged him playfully.

"Handsome?"

Dakota popped his collar.

"Yep."

Hermione rolled her eyes then she grabbed the cuff of his sleeve.

"Look!"

A blob of pale blonde hair bounced in and out of the crowd. Dakota grabbed Hermione's arm and they both squished into the crowd to look for his brother. Someone grabbed him by the shoulder's and pulled both Hermione and him away from the hustle and bustle.

"Whoa!"

Dakota looked at Draco. He had the same silvery hair , the same facial features but his eyes were grey and his own brown.

"Hey."

Dakota extended his hand to Draco but he wasn't looking at him .

_What?_

Beside him Hermione was staring at Draco her eyes full of surprise.

_I think I'm missing something._

"_Granger!"_

"_Malfroy!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione **turned around and looked out the window. They were sitting in Draco's forest green Lamborghini. She was sitting at the back while Draco and Dakota sat at the front.**

"**Does Dakota know about the Hogwarts and the Diagon Alley …stuff?" She asked Draco.**

**Before he could answer Dakota turned in his seat and nodded. Hermione digested the new piece of information.**

" **How come you never came to Hog-?"**

"**I wasn't offered."**

**Hermione sank back into the leather seats. In the mirror she saw Draco he was biting his lip .**

_**I can't believe they're twins? How come I never realized. So stupid!**_

**Dakota turned to look at Hermione.**

'" **So? You guys know each other from school?"**

"**Yes."**

**Draco kept quiet while Dakota and Hermione asked more questions then answered themselves. In between Hermione threw glances at him .**

_**Why am I worried? It's not like I like Draco. He's an inconsiderate jerk. Dakota is chivalrous and a very polite. They are nothing alike.**_

**Except for the fact that they were twins.**

**Draco **tried to keep his eyes on the road, but in his mirror he saw Hermione looking at him a few times and he grew restless. Dakota chose Granger .Was she the last girl in the world that he had to pick her. But he had to admit she looked better than her days at Hogwarts. Her brown hair was straight and she had a bob cut. She had a thin but attractive body and she had grown a few inches. All in all she looked …good.

_I have lost my mind._

**Dakota **glanced back and forth between his girlfriend and his brother. He remembered at the airport when the confused pair had gotten into the car and hadn't spoken to each other until they calmed down.

_Why was Hermione sooo surprised to see his brother. She knew he had a twin._

This was all to confusing for Dakota. He looked out the window. A small castle like building came to view.

"Is that?"Draco smiled.

_I'm going to meet my mum and dad._

**Narcissa **saw the car and she grabbed her husband by the arm and ran to the door. Lucius wasn't what you would call glad . In fact he was pretty down after he heard about his lost son. His wife on the other hand was jumping for joy. She had cleaned a room and had decorated it for her son . When he walked to the door Dakota was almost mauled by his mother. She hugged and kissed him until he gasped that he couldn't breath. Narcissa wiped away her tears.

"Dakota my son, welcome to your new home."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Dakota was about to step in.

" Wait ,I'd like you to introduce you to…"

He turned around. Hermione was in the corner observing the family. She didn't want to bother the mother and her son. Dakota walked over to her, put an arm around her waist and pulled her forward.

" This is Hermione. Hermione Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione **ate her dinner in silence. To her left Dakota was talking to his mother .Apparently Narcissa was planning to learn every single detail about his life that she had missed. Lucius had taken his plate to his room saying he didn't feel well. Draco too was quiet. After dinner and dessert Narcissa magiced the dished away the Narcissa went to find her husband after saying good night, Draco was in charge of showing the rooms. First they went to Dakota's .It was bright green and had a grey bed in the middle. After Dakota washed up and put his things away they went to Hermione's room. Narcissa had cleaned up the guest room. The room was surrounded by periwinkle wallpaper and a large fluffy white bed. The boys waited outside while she changed.

"Would you like to see the study?" Draco asked Dakota.

Hermione noticed he didn't directly talk to her and ignored her.

They walked up to the balcony. The view was spectacular. Hermione was stunned because she never seen so many stars in her life before. Draco got them all hot chocolate and they sat under the stars enjoying the beauty. After some time Dakota got up, yawned and left kissing Hermione on her head. Now Draco and Hermione were alone.

" Err… nice house Draco."

Draco choked."What?"

"You just called me Draco."

Hermione sighed.

"Well I can't call you Malfroy because Dakota…"

" I get it."

"So what happened to Weasley?"

Hermione clearly did not want to talk about it.

" We never got together."

"Oh."

Hermione looked up at the sky.

" Nice tattoo."

Hermione blushed. She was wearing a sleeveless gown and of course she had forgotten about the tattoo.

" It stands for Dakota Malfroy."

Draco scoffed.

" I know . What did you think I meant?"

_Oh boy!_

**Draco** walked out of his room .He was thirsty and couldn't find his wand to conjugate up a glass of water. In the kitchen he bumped into Hermione.

"Oi .Watch it!"

He was cranky. He hadn't gotten any sleep because a certain someone kept popping into his dreams. Although it was afternoon ,Draco liked to sleep until two.

He got his water and was about to leave when he took a good look at Hermione. She was wearing a long trench coat over a light pink dress. Her hair was curly and she looked impatient.

"Where are you headed off to Granger?"

Hermione shot him an annoyed look.

" To Harry's. He's celebrating his birthday late."

At the moment Dakota strolled in. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black skinny jeans. When he saw Draco he urged him to come along.

_Oh Brother._

But Dakota played his card .

"I don't have anything to wear." Draco argued.

"That's alright." Dakota grabbed him by the arm and led him up stairs .They both came down wearing the same thing.

Hermione stood their with her mouth wide open.

"Dakota!"

The twins laughed.

Hermione stood their for a minute then ran up to Dakota and hugged him. Now it was Draco's turn to be awestruck.

"He has brown eyes." Hermione hissed at Draco who rolled his eyes.

_If Granger hates me so much why is she dating my __twin._


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry **kissed his wife on the cheek. Ginny blushed and pushed Harry.

" Harry , Teddy is watching."

On cue Ted stuck his finger in his mouth.

" Don't worry Teddy , in two years you'll be wanting a girlfriend."

Ted shook his head wildly and Harry ruffled his hair playfully. He went back to tie his tie . When he was putting on his coat the floor shook. A green light came from the fireplace . Two seconds later out walked Hermione and the twins. Harry screamed, a very girlish scream.

" Merlin!"

Ginny rushed out from the bathroom ,her lipstick all over her face, stared at the twins and pinched herself. Ted ran to hug Hermione.

" Hullo Teddy , Harry, Ginny." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

Dakota walked up to Harry and held out his hand.

" Dakota , Happy Birthday."

Harry shook his hand but looked at Hermione questioningly. She stepped forward.

" Harry, this is my boyfriend, Dakota and that ," she pointed to the fireplace where Draco was standing scowling and his hands crossed in front of his chest," is Draco."

Ginny went back to the bathroom to fix her face. Dakota smiled brightly at Harry , oblivious.

_Merlin's Pants. Hermione is LOVE BLIND._

**Hermione** stood arm in arm with Dakota as they watched Teddy race around Harry and Ginny's backyard. Draco stood behind them , leaning on a post with his arms still crossed and wearing a depressing frown. The sun shone brightly and hit Hermione's hair making her brown hair shine. Dakota and Hermione shared a look and kissed. Draco groaned right when Harry showed up . Harry motioned for Hermione. He took her by the hand and dragged her to his kitchen." Hermione."

She looked up at her best friends green eyes.

" Hermione, Dakota and Draco… they look alike."

"Twins." Hermione sighed.

" Yes and when you were snogging didn't you ever think that-."

" NO!"Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

" I know but did you ever think of it differently. I mean to say… HERMIONE HE HAS HIS FACE!"

Hermione shook her head .

_No No NO!_

Ginny walked in with Dakota or was it Draco. Hermione's head was spinning. The blonde , and extremely dangerously handsome boy rushed over to her before everything she blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dakota splashed water on Hermione's face. She winced but didn't open her eyes. Ginny sighed , stepped up to Hermione , who was in Dakota's arms, and slapped her right cheek. Dakota and Harry gasped.

" Wha- who … owwww." Hermione got up from the floor and rubbed her cheek.

" Don't worry boys," Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. " We'll be right back , Harry dear you take the twins and Teddy to the party hall."

Ginny dragged Hermione to her bedroom which Hermione made difficult for her by tripping over her heels. Ginny pushed Hermione on the bed and went over to her bathroom . After a couple moments she came back her arm loaded with makeup .

" Here ' Mione , you look like a mess."

Hermione shot her a nasty look but grabbed a sponge from her immense pile and started scrubbing her face.

" So , Malfoy eh?"

Hermione nodded . Ginny inhaled deeply while she pulled her wavy red hair into a sophisticated bun.

" Really."

Hermione turned over to Ginny.

" What do you mean."

" Hermione , I meant ; REALLY ! DRACO'S TWIN." Ginny yelled.

Hermione gulped. " I like your dress Ginny."

Ginny smiled , flattered. " Really , I thought it was too short and the orange was too dark. Does strapless look good on me. I think it does. Actually maybe my red dress will look - Wait , Hermione Granger don't you dare change the subject. Ugh!"

She turned around and saw the time.

" The guests are going to arrive." Ginny turned back to Hermione , " We will continue this later." She grabbed Hermione's arm.

" Yes mother." Hermione muttered. But Ginny missed it as they Apparated with a loud pop.

***

Neville arrived first . Since their years at Hogwarts he had grown in to a handsome man , with girls flocking him. But he was still Neville at heart. From all the girls he could have chosen he had asked Luna's hand in marriage. Luna of course was with him. They greeted Harry and gave him a large box wrapped in deep red. Ginny and Hermione appeared and welcomed Neville before going over to Harry.

" Where's Dakota?"

Harry pointed to the men's room.

" Draco was being stubborn and "accidentally" poured butterbeer all over himself and your man."

Hermione growled at Harry and rushed over to the restroom and walked right in.

One of the twins , whoever it was looked up saw Hermione and cowered.

" Oi! Get out Granger. What part of Men's don't you understand. Oh excuse me. Sorry I forgot ,you need to use the urinal."

Hermione smacked Draco on the head. She hated it when Draco would act all cocky. Dakota was much more wise. Speaking of which where was he. Draco noticed her wandering eyes.

" If you're looking for my other half, he's at the bar flirting with a whore of a bartender."

Hermione left Draco in the restroom with a few more dark bruises and went to the bar.

_Draco is such a liar. Dakota is too civilized to do… A dark figure was leaning over the bar talking animatedly with the bartender._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimed!: I Do Not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling killed Dumbledore!

* * *

The bartender was a fake blonde. No one was that blonde and when she bent over to pick up the cleaning rag that she had dropped Hermione saw her dark roots . Hermione was shocked by how tight and short her clothes were. If you could call them clothes. They were strips of cloth barely covering her.

" Harry should know what kind of people are working for him" Hermione mumbled as she walked towards the bar.

" Dakota." She called.

To her surprise Dakota turned in his seat, smiling.

" Hermione come over here!" He called back.

With a awkward smile , Hermione walked to Dakota.

" Hermione this is Brittany. Brit and I went to elementary together. And Brit this is Hermione my girlfriend. She works with me."

Hermione shook hands with the blonde, cursing herself silently for thinking that Dakota would ever cheat on her with _her_. Hermione sat next to Dakota while the two friends talked , and said their goodbyes before heading back to Harry who was talking to Ginny.

" Minister's here, and so are my friends form the ministry. Was going to invite Draco but he already showed up. Your friends are also here. Which reminds me … what in the world made you think it was okay to invite your ex's?"

" Ginny, I've found Dakota!" Hermione interrupted. Ginny mouthed a thank you behind Harry.

" Well brace yourself," Harry sighed. " Ron's going to show up in a few."

"Oh let him come!" Hermione said , as she waved her hand. " So what if I'm dating Draco's twin?!"

" You're what?"

Harry smiled at Ron. " Hey Ron glad you could make it." He stepped behind Hermione and hugged Ron. Hermione took a deep breath and turned around." Hullo Ronald."

To everyone's surprise , except for Dakota because he was clueless and still shocked by Ron's entry, Ron hugged Hermione." Merlin you've changed." Ron said as he finally let Ron go. He had changed to. His red hair was darker and shorter. Hs toned muscles showed underneath his tight black tee. And he had probably grown an inch or two.

" Well you've changed too. I guess." But Ron wasn't looking at her.

" Hey." Dakota stepped forward holding out his hand. " I'm Dakota. I'm not a big fan of hugs though."

Hermione watched Ron's face for his reaction. But Ron just shook his hand and walked over to Teddy .

" Well that went better than expected." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

Dakota took Hermione's hand." Let's dance."

***

Hermione woke up the next morning in her bed. It was twelve in the afternoon. She slipped on her robe and slippers and walked to Dakota's room. She knocked but there was no reply .

" Dakota!"

She slammed the door with her fist and it creaked open.

" Dakota?"

The clothes he had worn last night were laid on his bed , washed and ironed. His bed was made and the watch he always took off before going to sleep was not under his pillow. Assuming he had gone downstairs to get a snack, Hermione walked downstairs but the kitchen was empty. There was a huge note on the table.

_Hermione_

_Mum and Dad are taking me sight seeing in the wizarding world. Wanted to take you along but you looked so cute when you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. Be back soon _

_Dakota_

_Hermione was all alone. "Well," she thought. " I might as well make the most of it." so she decided to wander around the house. But there wasn't anything to do. With a sigh of defeat, Hermione made back to her room when she noticed a door. It had a large statue in front of it making the door hard to see. Hermione tried to push the statue out of the way but it wouldn't budge. So she pulled out her wand and made it vanished. The door was unlocked and Hermione stepped in . No doubt she had entered the library. There were books everywhere. Old and new. Hermione was in book heaven. She walked up to a bookshelf and pulled out a small tiny book and settled down on the ground._

" _What are you doing Granger?"_

_Draco startled Hermione and she hit the back of her head against the bookshelf sending a big thick book flying down. But before it could hit Hermione Draco pulled her and they both landed an inch away form the now broken book., Hermione on top of Draco._

" _I was reading Draco, because that is what people do in libraries. They read." _

_Hermione tried to get up but she punched his eye in the process._

" _Oi! Watch it."_

_Hermione rolled beside him ._

" _Sorry , sorry . Here let me look at it. Oh boy , is it supposed to turn gross and puffy?"_

_Draco shoved her aside and walked out of the library to the bathroom . Hermione followed him. Draco looked at himself in the mirror and Hermione watched him watch himself. Draco stood up straight when he saw Hermione but she came right up and took him by the arm._

" _Where are you taking me ?"_

_Hermione opened her bedroom door and shoved Draco on the bed . _

" _I know a spell that will get rid of the puffiness. All I need you to do is sit still."Draco sat quietly , his arms crossed as Hermione tried to remember the spell. She leaned in closer and looked in his eye. _

" _Pevestude Gepute."_

_Draco sighed. The throbbing pain was gone . Hermione leaned in even closer, so close that if Draco wanted he could kiss her. But still Draco couldn't help himself from looking at the brunette. It was not a mystery why his brother had fell for her. She was very beautiful. Her lips were soft, her eyes sparkled . Before Draco could stop himself he reached out and pushed a strand of hair aside. Shocked by his touch Hermione stepped back and Draco stood up._

" _Er…"_

" _Thanks Granger."_

" _Right."_

_Draco walked out trying to concentrate on his feet, wishing he could disappear. But he was right , her skin was soft ._

* * *

_I hope I updated soon enough and no one had to wait. I'll be updating sooner , promise!!!_

_Oh and Don't be disappointed by Ron's reaction just wait for the next couple chapters ._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys go on my profile, I'm finally updating, improving, and finishing this story. Affections, Take II.


End file.
